rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 4)
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 4) The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for [[The Gauntlet (Season 4)|The Gauntlet (Season 4)]] in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. :For a list of other seasons, see: The Gauntlet Description The Gauntlet ''(Season 4)'' is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the [[FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]], after the was released. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the [[FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]], CHEVROLET COBALT SS, FORD FOCUS RS, DODGE CHARGER R/T, FORD MUSTANG GT PREMIUM, DODGE CHALLENGER SRT8, CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013), DODGE VIPER SRT10 COUPE, FORD SHELBY GT350R and CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 Tips and FAQ History This is the fourth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge * The RENAULT-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with PORSCHE. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Road To Le Mans anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Strategy Real Racing 3 is a massive game designed by FireMonkeys (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: List of The Gauntlet (Season 4) Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots: Methods to slow bots down Methods to slow bots down Start / End Strategy This feature starts 5-Feb and runs for 9 days, there is no strategy to start late. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you lose do a cloud restore, this will save a long service after the longer, endurance, cup and NASCAR events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the boss challenge? The [[FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]] can only be serviced on boss races. Other cars can be serviced in their car series, if owned or duing non-boss stages. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? Unlike special events, where losing reduces the target, for Gauntlet events if the challenge is not won, the only option is to restore from cloud, pay to retry (not recommended) or end the run and restart the challenge. It is possible to force close the challenge, which may reduce the target. Once the cloud save is completed, before a challenge is started, that challenge is then fixed, meaning if the challenge isn’t successfully completed, a cloud restore will return to the same challenge, giving the option to re-run it again, practice, practice, practice. However this also means if the 'fixed' challenge proves to be too difficult the only option is to end the run. The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing RR3 Michael P wrote: If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete showdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine: *App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. *Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project When is the last time I can start this Event? Mr Procrastinator wrote: According to http://apptrigger.com/2016/02/12/real-racing-3-daytona-experience-coming-february-15/, it starts March 27 and ends April 2. Michael P wrote: Based on historic start and end times the means The Gauntlet S04 will start 27-March @ 00:00 UTC, and will automatically close 7 days later, 2-April @ 23:59 UTC. Will this event be added to the race career? This is a new feature; it is unlikely to be added to the career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The [[FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]] is available to win if the challenge is completed in 5 days, the [[FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]] can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The FORD FUSION ''(RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)'' is available in the Richard Petty Motorsports Champion Cup bonus series and the NASCAR All-Star Series career series, both part of the NASCAR group. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the upgrades as soon as the challenge start as they take 12 hours, there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing continuing the events. As soon as level 1 upgrade is complete start level 2 upgrades. Normally only R$ upgrades are required, as long as you slow the bots, see Time Shifted Multiplayer and Methods to slow bots down How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * [[FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]] For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * [[RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)|RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section FORD#FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS)]] - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS) What is the PR upgraded with R$ for the cars and which series are they in? As soon as the cars are known it may help to upgrade them to PR with R$, they area available in the following series: How often are tickets generated? RR3G'hamO. wrote: I had 1 ticket when I started a run in early hours of this morning, now after over 12 hours it's 8pm & I have 1 ticket. 6 hours for more tickets!?!?!? How many tickets do we get when the counter runs down? I'm guessing it's every 12 hours from starting time for more tickets? Might turn this into a long game to stock up a few :) RomGuyony wrote: Yep, 1 ticket every 12 hours. Previous Gauntlets didn't have a cap on how many you could have at one time Useful Pages Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. * History - Version history of Real Racing 3 Editing * Information ** How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages ** How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages ** RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Pages that need additional content. ** New way of reporting comments! - How to report problems to Kuzz. ** Creating Series pages - help for editors - Info on creating new race pages with gsheet ** Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials ** New feature for Template:T/stats - Car statistics template. ** Update to Car Upgrades template - Car upgrade information *Templates ** RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template - Template for creating Tips pages ** RR3 Wiki:Series Template - Template for creating Race pages ** RR3 Wiki: Manufacturers' page template - Template for creating Manufacturers' page ** RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template - Template for special events ** RR3 Wiki:Car Template - Template for car pages Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion (with all cars) * Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? * User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 - my progress and cars bought (May 2015) Fun Forum Posts Added: * Who has the highest payout?: ** R$ 1 Million Plus Payout - every month there are one or two opportunities to earn R$1m+ * Who can set the fastest time in these races?: * Endurance Kings 10 lap fastest leader board ** Endurance Champions 22.2 leaderboard ** Accolade Open 22.3 leaderboard ** Classic FERRARI Showdown 21.3 leaderboard ** Supercar Elites 22.3 leaderboard ** Hypercar Charge leaderboards ** More at: Board:Challenge Threads External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * Real Racing's YouTube page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page * Real Racer Youtube Videos by SiCK-GamER1 Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: cloud save before every event, if you lose cloud restore, if you win cloud save and try the next one. 213.149.184.183 wrote: New method. If you lose, right after you cut finish line, minimalize RR3, close RR3 and start again. ---- Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the [[The Gauntlet (Season 4)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 4) Comments]] and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to [[The Gauntlet (Season 4)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 4) Comments]] and let us know ;-)